


Dreaming of You Makes me Horny

by pyrosgf



Series: Lovers to Friends [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam’s dreams get away from him and being single again definitely has consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming of You Makes me Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Adam wakes with a gasp, one hand gripping the pillow beneath his bed, the other tucked beneath him gripping his balls tightly. The dream lingers at the edge of his senses, the feel of Sauli grinding into his crotch, the thrum of the bass coursing through his body, the press of people all around him, and the smell of sweat permeating his nose. His heart pangs for just a second, wishing not for the first time that Sauli was still here with him. He pushes the thought away quickly and focuses on the press of his hips into the bed, the twitch of his cock followed by a spill of precum making the already damp sheets that much tackier to his skin. 

He hasn’t woken up like this in years, humping the bed like a horny teenager, but he guesses that since his body is confused by the lack of sex, he might as well give it a little TLC. He flips over onto his back, the spill of moonlight from his bedroom window highlighting the line of his body just enough that he can make out the line of his cock. He grips his dick just this side of too tight, bites his lip to cut off the ragged moan that’s dying to escape, and gets his knees bent, heels pressed into the bed so he can thrust up into his hand. Pleasure throbs through him and it feels almost like the bass from his dream. He closes his eyes and allows himself to fantasize about what would happen if Sauli were still here. How he would be humping Sauli’s ass, and maybe, like many times before, just slide inside because he was still lubed and stretched from earlier. He shivers and moans, eyes fluttering open for just a second before closing again. This time it’s Sauli’s mouth on him, sucking him. All the while he thrusts up into his hand, squeezing and giving a twist of his wrist at the head of his cock, just the way he likes it. 

“Oh,” he whimpers, his cock oozing precum and making the slide smoother, slicker and soon all he can hear is the slippery glide of his hand over his dick. And then his mind is flooded with the other times he woke up to a similar sound. He groans at the memory. Sauli was one of the horniest men he’d ever been with, so it wasn’t unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night to the sounds of Sauli rubbing one out. It also wasn’t unusual for Adam to feign sleep and just listen to Sauli’s hushed moans, and the little hurt noises he made when he came. 

Adam bucks up hard into his hand, panting and moaning. His entire body is tight, primed and ready, and as he grips his dick just a little tighter, he uses his left hand to tug his balls. He’s done for and finds Sauli’s name on the tip of his tongue as he comes, but he bites it back into a relieved grunt of satisfaction. He relaxes into the sheets, come cooling on his stomach, and in the haze of waning pleasure he finds himself reaching for his phone. Before he can talk himself out of it, he snaps a pic, checks that the lighting catches the flush of his cheeks. Satisfied, he texts it to Sauli along with the mention that he’d dreamed of him. Then he lets the phone fall from his grasp, gropes for the tee he’d ditched before bed, and uses it to clean himself off. Before regret can seep in he sinks back into the soft sheets and drifts off again. 

The next time Adam wakes, the sun is reaching her obnoxious fingers through his window, poking at him. He whines, but finally opens his eyes. Memories of the night flood in and he grabs for his phone. He has a new text from Sauli. It’s a picture of Sauli, softly lit by lamplight, cheeks flushed. The text reads, ‘orgasm face,’ and Adam chuckles, relieved that they still have their friendship.


End file.
